protest_songsfandomcom-20200213-history
"White Manz World" by Tupac
Lyrics "You go bustin' your fist against a stone wall, you're not usin' your brain. That's what the white man wants you to do. Look at you! What makes you ashamed of bein black?" (Nothin' but love for you my sister) Might even know how hard it is (no doubt) Bein' a woman, a black woman at that? (no doubt) Shit - in this white man's world Sometimes we overlook the fact that we be ridin hard on our sisters We don't be knowin the pain we be causin' (in this white man's world) In this white man's world, I ain't sayin' I'm innocent in all this I'm just sayin (in this white man's world) This song is for y'all For all those times that I messed up or we messed up Dear sister, got me twisted up in prison I miss ya Cryin' lookin' at my niece's and my newphew's picture They say don't let this cruel world get ya, kinda suspicious Swearin' one day you might leave me, for somebody that's richer Twist the cap off the bottle, I take a sip and see tomorrow Gotta make if I have to beg or borrow Readin' love letters; late night, locked down and quiet If brothers don't receive they mail best believe we riot Eatin' Jack-Mack ? starin' at walls of silence Inside this cage where they captured all my rage and violence In time I learned a few lessons, never fall for riches Apologizes to my true sisters; far from bitches Help me raise my black nation reparations are due, it's true Caught up in this world I took advantage of you So tell the babies how I love them, precious boys and girls Born black in this white man's world - and all I heard was Who, knows what tomorrow brings In this world, where everyone's blind And where to go, no matter how far I'll find To let you know, that you're not alone Only thing they ever did wrong (yes, yes) Was bein born black, in this white man's world (no doubt) (All my ghetto motherfuckers be proud to be black and be proud) All my little black seeds, born black in this white man's world (to have this shit like this, cause ain't nobody got it like this) (All these motherfuckers want to be like us, they all want to be like us) (To be the have-nots, all hail) (God bless the child that can hold his own, no motherfuckin' doubt) Bein' born with less I must confess only adds on to the stress Two gunshots to my homie's head, dyed in his vest Shot him to death and left him bleedin' for his family to see I pass his casket gently askin, is there heaven for G's? My homeboy's doin life, his baby momma be stressin' Sheddin' tears when her son, finally ask that questions Where my daddy at? Mama why we live so poor? Why you cryin? Heard you late night through my bedroom door Now do you love me mama? Whitey keep on callin' me n-word? Get my weight up with my hate and pay 'em back when I'm bigger And still thuggin in this jail cell, missin' my block Hearin brothers screamin' all night, wishin' they'd stop Proud to be black but why we act like we don't love ourselves Don't look around busta (you sucka) check yourselves Know what it MEANS to be black, whether a man or girl We still strugglin', in this white man's world Who, knows what tomorrow brings In this world, where everyone's blind And where to go, no matter how far I'll find To let you know, that you're not alone Only thing they ever did wrong (yes, yes) Was bein born black, in this white man's world (no doubt) (All my ghetto motherfuckers be proud to be black and be proud) All my little black seeds, born black in this white man's world (to have this shit like this, cause ain't nobody got it like this) (All these motherfuckers want to be like us, they all want to be like us) (To be the have-nots, all hail) (God bless the child that can hold his own, no motherfuckin' doubt) We must fight, for brother Mumia We must fight, for brother Mutulu And we must fight, for brother ? We must fight, for brother Geronimo Pratt We must fight, for ?, Zulu, ? We must fight, for the government's political prisoners They are locked up falsely by this white man So tell me why you Changed to choose a new direction, in the blink of an eye My time away just made perfection, did you think I'd die? Not gon' cry, why should I care Like we holdin' on to lost love that's no longer there Can you please help me, God bless me please keep my seeds healthy Makin' all my enemies bleed while my G's wealthy Hopin' they bury me with ammunition's, weed, and shells Just in case they trip in heaven, ain't no G's hell Sister sorry for the pain that I caused your heart I know I'll change if you help me, but don't fall apart Rest in peace to Latasha, Lil' Yummy, and Kato Too much for this cold world to take - ended up bein fatal Every women in America, especially black Bear with me, can't you see, that we under attack I never meant to cause drama, to my sister and mama Hope we make it, to better times, in this white man's world Who, knows what tomorrow brings In this world, where everyone's blind And where to go, no matter how far I'll find To let you know, that you're not alone Only thing they ever did wrong (yes, yes) Was bein born black, in this white man's world (no doubt) (All my ghetto motherfuckers be proud to be black and be proud) All my little black seeds, born black in this white man's world (to have this shit like this, cause ain't nobody got it like this) (All these motherfuckers want to be like us, they all want to be like us) (To be the have-nots, all hail) (God bless the child that can hold his own, no motherfuckin' doubt) Who, knows what tomorrow brings In this world, where everyone's blind And where to go, no matter how far I'll find To let you know, that you're not alone Only thing they ever did wrong (yes, yes) Was bein born black, in this white man's world (no doubt) (All my ghetto motherfuckers be proud to be black and be proud) All my little black seeds, born black in this white man's world (to have this shit like this, cause ain't nobody got it like this) (All these motherfuckers want to be like us, they all want to be like us) (To be the have-nots, all hail) (God bless the child that can hold his own, no motherfuckin' doubt) Who, knows what tomorrow brings In this world, where everyone's blind And where to go, no matter how far I'll find To let you know, that you're not alone Only thing they ever did wrong (yes, yes) Was bein born black, in this white man's world (no doubt) (All my ghetto motherfuckers be proud to be black and be proud) All my little black seeds, born black in this white man's world (to have this shit like this, cause ain't nobody got it like this) (All these motherfuckers want to be like us, they all want to be like us) (To be the have-nots, all hail) (God bless the child that can hold his own, no motherfuckin' doubt) "You're out of touch with reality! There are a few of you in a few smoke filled rooms ? that The mainstream wound up masses of the people White and black, red yellow, and, and brown ? invulnerable are suffering, in this nation." Remember that, in this white man's world, they can't stop us We've been here all this time they ain't took us out They can never take us out No matter what they say, about us bein extinct About us being endangered species, we ain't never gon' leave this We ain't never gon' walk off this planet, unless y'all choose to Use your brain, use your brain It ain't them that's killin' us it's US that's killin' us It ain't them that's knockin' us off, it's US that's knockin' us off I'm tellin' you better watch it, or be a victim Be a victim, in this white man's world, ? born black, in this white man's world, no doubt And it's dedicated to my motherfuckin teachers Mutulu Shakur, Geronimo Pratt, Mumia Abu Jamal Sekou Odinga, all the real O.G.'s, we out The seal, and the constitution, reflect the thinking Of the founding fathers, that this was, to be a nation By white people, and for white people. Native americans, Blacks, and all other non-white people, were to be the Burden bearers, for the real citizens of this nation. Social Problem being protested The issues that the black community faces because of social structures built for the white men Sample of Lyrics Who knows what tomorrow brings In this world where everyone is blind Only thing they ever did wrong (yes, yes) Was bein born black, in this white man's world Relevance of the words and phrases selected: is the song convincing in its message? The song is pretty convincing with its message about how black people are being ignorant about how privileged white people and the struggles that African Americans face due to this ignorance. Information about the Song Approximate Date Song Was Produced and Location * July 12, 1996 * Cam-Am Studios,Tarzana, California Significance of the song in history During this time Tupac had just been thrown in jail at the age of 15 which was the age were there was the most police violence was happening and the most black men were getting arrested and incarcerated by the police for the smallest reasons. While also the gang wars were at all time high during the 90's. In the song Tupac talked bout the violence faced by him and his homies. This an be seen in the lyric " My homeboy's doin' life, his baby mama be stressin" and when he mentions his homies getting killed. Contemporary Connections The black panther movement was a movement started by Bobby Seale and Huey Newton in October 1966 in Oakland, California. Was a movement started for the self defense against police brutality, which was prevalent in the 80s and is still prevalent today. The black panther movement was able to gain momentum through artists such as Tupac whose mother was also involved in the movement. At the Black Panthers peak they exceeded 2,000 members. The movement then developed into a marxist group that wanted to "arm" the African Americans. They also wanted" Release of all African Americans from jail, and the payment of compensation to African Americans for centuries of exploitation by white Americans. There were many conditions that led to urban uprising such as poor living conditions, joblessness, chronic health problems, violence, and the fact that there seemed to be no way out of it which an related to Tupacs " White Manz World" where he talks about the por lving conditions and violence when he says "Being' born with less, I must confess, only adds on to the stress; Two gunshots to my homie's head, died in his vest" -Black Panther the Movie- Black Panther - The black panther movement and the black panther movie in itself has a lot of similarities for example the black panther movement is a movement about self defense and protection against injustices on the black community and police brutality in the black community wanting to create their own community to protect their own from the outside white world. While black panther is already a society that protects itself from the outside world and even proves to be more advanced than the outside world which shows black excellence which was something black panthers were trying to prove there was that there was nothing wrong with totting books instead of guns. Black panther(movie) then shows that the entrance of the whites into their world caused chaos at first because the whites wanted to take and ated as if they were the ones offering help not the ones looking for help from the black panthers. This can be viewed in a systematic way of how the whites took the blacks and brought them over and acted like they were doing the slaves a favor by even allowing them to be in such proximity with them when in fact without the slaves the whites wouldn't have been able to do half of what they did and still now even after the whites created the system were they made it so minorities especially black minorities were meant to fail in the system when a black person does something outstanding that starts to get recognition a white person always shows up and tries to be like “oh yeah i helped them get there from the rock bottom they were at” as if they weren't the ones who had dug the hole and looked down to see if the black man was able to escape. Wakanda was their safe space just how the black panther movement tried to make the black communities their own safe space where they wouldn't be scared of a white man coming in to make a mess. This also relates to the song “White Manz World” because in the song tupac talks about the black panther movement and also about how the white mans world was created to have them incarcerated. Trivia Trivia related to the events, people, and place Tupac- Black Panther movement, left wing activist, mother was in the Black Panthers so he was part of it too. Died September 13, 1996 was assassinated because of gang wars. Same year he put out his album “All Eyez on me” and “The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory” Place- California - Bloods and crips were thriving and crime from gangs and crime rate was high because of Gang wars Events- gang wars and police brutality against black communities The Reason Why We Chose This Tupac has been and activist who tries to spread news about social issues in minority and poor communities which also makes a lot of people aware of issues in social injustice this song talks about how even though most don’t admit it, there is a social structure that only works for the whites, especially the white man. This song was a very personal song to Tupac seeing as how he was in jail during the time that the song was written. He is able to talk about his struggles and the struggles he has seen others face during his time alive. We chose is because we feel that he stood by what he said and truly believed in what he stood for. External Links https://www.britannica.com/topic/Black-Panther-Party https://genius.com/2pac-white-manz-world-lyrics https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFi9IpZGZN8